


Kitchen Conundrums

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Witcher Trash [9]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: 2020, Chaos, Comfort, Crack, Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag This, Kitchen adventures, Modern AU, Mother's Day, No Beta, Of Flowers and Destiny, She's the best, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Waffles, and a race car bed, and jaskier has a wolf fleece blanket, can be read as modern au, ciri is 10, companion fic, enjoy, fight me, good mom, it's just a mess, jaskier is 5, joey batey's bake off video, joey batey's kitchen chaos, just read it, kid!ciri, kid!jaskier, let them be happy, mom!yennefer, okay, poofy flour, precious ciri, precious jaskier, soft, soft babys, this is adorable, to, why did i do this to myself, yennefer appreciation, yennefer wears wolf slippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Ciri plots with Jaskier in order to find a way for Yennefer to have the best mother's day ever... chaos ensues...
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher Trash [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Kitchen Conundrums

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses.
> 
> I just wanted to read something really fluffy.
> 
> Okay bye.
> 
> ~ Renee

Jaskier woke up and screamed, Ciri’s face was hovering over his bed. His sister clamped her hand over his mouth until he calmed down. “Wsthppn?” Jaskier mumbled before burrowing back into the cocoon of warmth provided by his music note blankets. Ciri smiled,

“It’s mother’s day!” Jaskier blinked when she turned on his bedroom light. He groaned then rolled onto the floor tangled up in his sheets. Ciri giggled, “let me help you Julek.” His sister reached forward and rolled him out of the blankets. “Mother’s day is when you celebrate moms!” Jaskier thought about the concept, then frowned.

“I don’t have a mom.” Ciri knelt down and hugged him,

“But we’ve got Yennefer! And she makes dinner, and helps us with our homework, and tucks us into bed at night. She’s basically our mom!” Jaskier nodded slowly,

“What about Geralt? He does that too.” Ciri nodded,

“That’s why there’s father’s day. You get to do the same thing for your dad on that day.” Jaskier grinned, then very seriously he said,

“We need to use the kitchen.” He turned to his sister, “we can’t use the kitchen without a grown up though.” Ciri hummed then,

“We can wake up Geralt!” Jaskier nodded happily then skipped out of his room behind her. When they got to Geralt and Yennefer’s door she turned to him and put a finger to her lips. “We have to be very quiet. It’s a secret, so we don’t want Yennefer to hear.” Jaskier nodded then zipped his lips shut like he’d seen kids on the playground do when they have to keep secrets. Ciri nodded then slowly opened the door and walked in without turning on the light. Jaskier followed close behind her. Luckily, Geralt was already facing the outside of the bed. “Geralt?” Ciri asked, poking their dad’s side. When he didn’t respond Jaskier grinned then wiggled on his dad’s stomach.

“Geralt,” Jaskier said, poking the man’s forehead. “Geralt, Geralt, Geralt, Geralt, Geralt, Geralt, Geralt, Geralt, Geralt, Geralt, Geralt, Geralt, Ger -” Geralt moaned then opened one eye, when he saw Jaskier sitting on his stomach he just went right back to sleep. Jaskier went to poke him again, but Geralt grabbed is hand before he did.

“It’s five in the morning,” Geralt said then he saw Ciri standing next to them. “What are you doing up?” Ciri bent low and whispered,

“It’s mother’s day. We want to make breakfast for yennefer.” Geralt hummed then looked at Jaskier, who seemed to be ready to poke him again. Sighing Geralt slid out of bed holding Jaskier in his arms.

“Alright, what did you have in mind?” Geralt asked them. Ciri shook her head then pointed at Yennefer, who was still sleeping on her side of the bed.

“It’s secret, we have to tell you in the kitchen.” Geralt nodded then followed his daughter out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly. Once they were safely out of Yennefer’s earshot Ciri turned on the kitchen lights then began to pull out any bowls or pans she could find. “We’re making waffles!” Jaskier laughed and clapped his hands, Geralt lowered him into his high chair then ran a hand down his face.

“Ciri, you don’t need all of that for waffles. You only need one bowl and the waffle maker.” Ciri narrowed her eyes at him,

“Are you sure?” Geralt nodded then put everything away except for what they needed. Jaskier wiggled in his chair and slipped out of it onto the floor. Sighing, Geralt decided to let the boy help them.

“Alright so first things first. We need the ingredients,” Geralt said, flipping open a cookbook. He rattled off what they needed and Ciri dutifully raided their panteries and refridgorater for what they needed.

“We don’t have flour,” Ciri said half-lost inside their cabinets. Geralt frowned then turned around to see Jaskier elbow-deep in the flour bag. Jaskier just looked up at him and made a cloud poof up from the bag.

“It poofs!” The five year old justified, Geralt sighed then took the flour from him.

“After this you’re getting a bath.” Jaskier screeched and dashed behind the counter hiding from him. Geralt then turned to Ciri,

“Get the floor swept okay? I’ll start adding everything together.” Luckily she nodded and without complaint, got the broom and began to clean up Jaskier’s mess. Geralt turned back to the counter and poured the ingredients in.

“I want to mix it!” Jaskier exclaimed when Geralt started to whisk the batter together. Geralt looked down and found the kid holding a cucumber. Luckily he thought ahead and created a second bowl of batter. He gave Jaskier the second bowl with a warning of  _ don’t make a mess _ , then went back to mixing the real batter.

“Ciri do you want to pour it?” Geralt asked her, she nodded. Standing on a chair she helped him pour the batter into the waffle iron. Once the batter was in he closed the iron and flipped it around. As the waffles were cooking he put Ciri on cleaning (and Jaskier duty) before setting the table and taking out the syrup and orange juice. Just as the last waffle got taken out of the iron a voice from the kitchen doorway asked,

“What is  _ happening _ ?” Geralt turned around wearing the  _ Kiss The Cook _ apron Jaskier got him for his birthday, covered in batter. Yennefer was still in her pajamas, and she was wearing his wolf slippers.

“Happy mother’s day!” Jaskier shouted from his chair flinging his arms around. Ciri ran across the room and gave her a hug. Yennefer looked confused as she said,

“But I’m not your -” Geralt shook his head and she stopped talking. Smiling softly she ran her fingers through Ciri’s hair then said, “thank you Ciri, it looks delicious.” Ciri’s smile stretched across her face as she led Yennefer to the seat of honor, which was covered in streamers. Yennefer gave Jaskier a hug before sitting down, then softly kissed Geralt. “Thank you,” she said and the look in her eyes told Geralt she meant it. He smiled at her, then began serving out the waffles.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: Random-Nerd-3


End file.
